Untitled Dream
by flitter bug
Summary: er..some sort of YohxAnna dream i had last night..o.O


Untitled Dream

By: flitter bug

Disclaimer:  Thanks for the reminder. I don't own any of the characters mentioned below, but I would like to say the whole dream thing came to me and even dreams shouldn't be stolen thanks.

a/n: Honestly, I really have no idea why, but I had the most peculiar dream last night. Well, more like part of a dream. O.o … I'm a very odd girl. But anyway, I just thought I'd share. You don't have to review this one, I just felt like posting it for some odd reason. Oh, and I kind of deleted my other ExT fic, so to make it up, I got another story coming for the fans I let down. Sorry.

"YOH!"

The talisman was clearly on both Amidamaru and his master's forehead. The itako barely dodged his strike.

"WAKE UP YOH!!" she tried to scream into his mind, but he had already been entranced.

She had to get that talisman off his forehead. This is when her training all came back to haunt her. She had trained him to become so strong, he was nearly unstoppable.

"Anna!! Look out!"

That was too close for comfort. The Shaman-King-in-training had tried to strike her again, and once more, she narrowly missed it.

"Manta! Get out of here!! RUN!"

"Anna! I can't just leave you here!"

"GO!!"

Whether or not the little dude wanted to run, his legs had already been frozen with fear, fear for both of his friends. 

_"Kill her Yoh…do as I say…"_

The spell was still strong. If only she was fast enough to grab the charm. After his third charge, she decided to go for it. There was no time to summon any spirits for help, so she attempted to reach for the enchanted paper instead. Unfortunately, her lack of speed cost her.

She cringed in pain. She just wasn't fast enough. He had stabbed and tore a deep wound into her right forearm. Pulling back, she tried to think of another way. Her blood spilled onto the floor as she tried to hold it back helplessly. 

"Anna! Are you alright!?"

"Manta, what are you still doing here?! Get out of that kitchen corner and RUN!"

Yoh turned his direction over to his best friend. Using this distraction, Anna swiftly grabbed a training stick and yanked the sword out of Yoh's hands. He turned back to her.

_"Kill…kill her…NOW!"_

He lunged at her, making them both tumble onto the floor with a thud. He positioned himself on top of her, his hands applying pressure to her slender neck. His eyes were lifeless.

_'He's close enough now…If I could only…'_

"Yoh…" she struggled to breathe out. Once again, she tried to grab the sheet off his forehead, but he was faster.

He squeezed her wounded arm; the same one she used to reach for the talisman. She cried out in agony as Manta continued to scream out her name. 

Finally, Manta found the courage to run over to Yoh, and jumped on his back. 

"Anna!! Grab it!!"

Using her only free arm, at long last she was able to snatch the spell off him. Slowly, she passed out from lack of air, talisman still in one hand, and arm still being held. Yoh collapsed onto Anna's unconscious body as Manta hopped off him. 

He groaned and held his head, releasing his loose grip on her neck. "Manta..?" 

"YOH! You're back!" he ran and hugged his best friend.

Yoh smiled and felt liquid on his hand. He looked down.

"Anna!!" His eyes widened in terror as he saw his bloody hand hold her cut arm. "Wake up…please…" His clean hand cupped her face. "Manta, what happened to her??"

"Don't you remember? You were put under some sort of spell. You were trying to kill Anna," he pointed to the blood-stained sword a few meters away, "and she was trying to break the spell."

He looked at the talisman clutched in her hand. "Anna…I'm so sorry…please wake up…" he turned to Manta, "Get me a bowl of water, some cloth, and gauze."

"Right away," Manta ran off to get the supplies for Anna's wound.

A muffled groan was heard beneath Yoh. Gradually, the girl opened her eyes and blinked. 

"Yoh…" she mumbled weakly.

"Anna!! I'm so sorry!! I--"

"You still need to work on your speed."

He blinked for a few seconds and smiled. To her surprise, he hugged her tightly. It was her turn to blink.

"I'd slap you right now…but in my current condition…"

He pulled away just enough so he could see her face. "Perhaps I should take advantage of that…"

"You dare and I'll assign you more chores and training than you can ever imagine." She smiled.

"I would go through all the chores and training in the world," he lowered his face closer to hers, "just to do this…"

"I got the stuff Yoh--" Manta walked in, but neither of the two noticed. They were too busy wrapped up in their lip-lock to hear him.

After setting down the materials, Manta began inching back slowly as he left the lovers to their kiss. 

a/n: Where did Amidamaru go? What the hell was that?? *shrugs* Don't look at me, I have absolutely no idea. =]


End file.
